gunplapediafandomcom-20200214-history
HGBF Exia Dark Matter
The PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter is a modified version of the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters. The unit is controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Articulation The articulation on this High Grade is pretty decent and can pull of some dynamic poses, but the ab crunch can be improved. Accessories Brinicle Blade A blade with freezing power, this ability is due to the low energy Plavsky particles stored within the weapon. When the Brinicle Blade comes into contact with its target, the low energy particles will absorb energy from the target, freezing it. As this effect is based on the particles' energy state, the Brinicle Blade can even freeze beam sabers upon contact. When not in use, it is stored on the right hip. The sword is visually a recolored version of Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Blade. Prominence Blade A heat blade that can be ignited to sharply enhance slashing and piercing power. The touch of the Prominence Blade can rapidly heat up an object that has been frozen by the Brinicle Blade, and this will cause the object to become very brittle. The blade is stored on the left hip when not in use. The sword blade seems to be a modified version of Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword's. GN Vulcan/Beam Saber Located on Dark Matter's wrists, the GN Vulcans are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power. As a result, they are mainly used as secondary ranged weapon or as last resort ranged weapons. The GN Vulcans can also generate beam sabers for close combat, but they are only used after the suit has lost all of its other weapons. Dark Matter Rifle An arm-mounted beam rifle derived from the Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword. It is the suit's main long-ranged weapon and has an additional GN Vulcan/beam saber in the shield-like attachment. GN Vulcan/Beam Saber The shield-like attachment of the Dark Matter Rifle has an emitter that can function as GN Vulcan or generate a beam saber for close combat. The Exia Dark Matter can perform Sword-Ki attacks with this beam saber identical to those used by the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam, negating powe rful beam attacks such as those from the Star Build Strike. Dark Matter Blade Two solid blades with high keenness, they can be detached from the Dark Matter Booster and used as handheld weapons. The Dark Matter Blades function like GN Swords and their cutting power increase during Trans-Am. As a result, they are preferred over the Brinicle Blade or Prominence Blade as the weapon of choice when Trans-Am is activated. When not in use, they function as part of the Dark Matter Booster's wings. Head Cannon A beam cannon mounted in the top of the bird-like head of the Dark Matter Booster, it is usable only when the Dark Matter Booster is detached from the suit. It is capab le of firing powerful beams with little cool down time. Dark Matter Booster A powered-up unit mounted to the back of the Exia Dark Matter, visually it is a recolored version of the Amazing Exia's Trans-Am Booster, but it is unknown if there is any other modifications. It boosts the suit's speed and mobility when docked and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Dark Matter Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently as a support unit. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. The Dark Matter Booster is powered by a GN Drive, granting it higher destructive power than other similar support units. This GN Drive can automatically dock with the main suit if it remains undamaged after the Dark Matter Booster has been destroyed. : Category:HGBF